


The Good Old Days

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: Tegan and Sara find another way to get along when a trip to their mother's house doesn't go quite according to plan.





	The Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, my first post since I finished The Holler. It's been a while since I've done one of these. I hope everyone enjoys. Let me know what you guys think.

Tegan stretched out on her mother’s couch. She yawned and then sat back up. It wasn’t time for bed yet. And besides, she would be needing to stay up to chat with Sara soon. The twins had planned a trip to visit their mother a while back, but the person they had asked to sit the cats for them ended up having to cancel at the last minute. Sara insisted on Tegan going still, from much protest from the older twin.

*

“No, you go.” Sara had said. “We already told mom we were coming. There’s no sense in getting her excited to see us, and then not go at all. I’ll be okay with the babies, I swear.”

Tegan didn’t want to leave Sara behind in L.A. but she eventually gave in.

“Are you sure?” Tegan had asked. “Are you sure you want me to go see mom instead of staying here with you?”

“I’m sure,” Sara replied. She grabbed the sides of Tegan’s jacket and pulled them together, leaning in and pecking her twin’s lips quickly. “It can be like the good old days.”

“The good old days?” Tegan had chuckled at that. “Are you saying the new days aren’t good?”

“No, silly,” Sara laughed and kissed Tegan again. “I mean when we used to video chat for dates. Those were fun, right?”

*

Tegan smiled to herself as she thought back to the conversation she had had with Sara. Those were some nice times.

“What are you all smiles about?” Sonia asked playfully.

“Oh… Just…” Tegan blushed slightly, but her smile stayed in place. “It’s getting about time to chat with Sara.”

Sonia laughed. “You’re that happy about that?”

“Of course,” Tegan replied. She bit her lip as she tried to keep herself from seeming too enthusiastic about seeing her twin. “Sara and I get along great now, mom. You know that.”

“You really do.” Sonia nodded and stood up from her spot. “It’s a shame she couldn’t make it this time. I was really looking forward to having both of my babies here.”

“I know, mom, but someone had to stay home and watch **our** b�–” Tegan stopped herself and kept quiet for a second, seeing if her mother had heard her slip up. “Our place, and her babies. She really wanted to come, too, mom. I promise.”

“I know. Your babies are more important. I can take care of myself, and call whenever I want. They need someone.”

“Th-They’re Sara’s babies, mom,” Tegan stammered. “And it’s not really that they’re more important than you. Just that they need to be watched like you said.”

“Tegan, come on,” Sonia said, locking eyes with her daughter. “I know they’re your babies, too.”

“M-Mom, that’s… They’re not… I just live there,” Tegan replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Okay. You ‘just live there,’” Sonia replied, shaking her head with a soft smile. “Can I say hello to your girlfriend when you two chat?”

“Mom!” Tegan blushed, but laughed despite herself. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh, that’s right. Your wife. I’m sorry.”

“Mom!” Tegan hid her face in the couch below her. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Sonia laughed and walked over, gently rubbing Tegan’s shoulder. “I’ll stop.”

“I’m telling Sara you were mean to me.”

“Oh, no,” Sonia laughed more, “Is she not gonna let you come visit anymore?”

“She’ll give you a stern talking to,” Tegan replied, peeking up from the couch. “You’ll be sorry.”

“Oh, okay,” Sonia nodded, “I’ll stop then.”

Tegan laughed and sat up. “We should be getting on in a second. You wanna say hi to her?”

“Of course,” Sonia laughed. “I’ll just say a quick thing or two, and then leave you two to yourselves.”

“Okay.”

*

Tegan retrieved her laptop from her things and set it up on the table in front of the couch. She opened up Skype and logged on, calling Sara for a video chat. Sonia sat beside Tegan on the couch, waiting for Sara to show up on the screen. Sara answered the call, smiling widely as she held Holiday in her lap, stroking the cat softly.

“Sara!” Tegan called out happily.

“Hi, Tegan,” Sara replied, laughing at her sister’s behavior. She looked to Tegan’s side and waved. “Hi, mom.”

“Hi, sweetie,” Sonia said, waving back. “I’m sorry you couldn’t be here.”

“Me, too,” Sara said, holding up Holiday. “But the babies need me.”

“Where’s Mickey?” Tegan asked.

“He’s…” Sara looked around behind where the camera was pointed for a moment. “Somewhere. Holiday, go find bubba.” Sara set Holiday down on the floor and watched her take off before turning back to her computer.

“Have they been a handful, Sasa?” Tegan asked.

“Hmm? No,” Sara shook her head. “But next time, I’m going and you’re staying.”

Tegan laughed. “Okay, deal.”

“I hope you both get to come here next time,” Sonia interjected. “I like it so much better when I have both of my babies with me.”

“I know, mom, I’m sorry,” Sara replied. “Trust me, I’m kicking the sitter’s ass after this.”

“Well, you just go easy on them so they’ll still wanna sit for you,” Sonia joked.

“Right, yes.”

“Well, I’m gonna go ahead and let you two have your privacy now,” Sonia said. “I hope you have a good time all by yourself, Sara. I’ll talk to you later. Love you. Goodnight.”

“Night, mom. Love you, too,” Sara replied.

“Night mom,” Tegan said, watching as Sonia walked off to her room. She turned back to her computer and smiled to Sara. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi, baby,” Sara replied, returning Tegan’s smile. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Tegan said. “It’s gonna be hard getting to sleep with being able to hold you.”

“I know. Believe it or not, I’m actually dreading the fact that you won’t be right up against me,” Sara noted.

“I got to you,” Tegan chuckled. “I turned you into a cuddler.”

“Only with you,” Sara replied. She jerked back in surprise as Holiday ran into the room and jumped back into her lap with Mickey following close after her. Sara laughed as the cats both inspected the computer in front of them. “Holy shit, she actually did it.”

“Hi, Holiday. Hi, Mickey,” Tegan said, laughing as she waved to the animals on her screen. “Mama misses you.”

“Tell her, ‘We miss you, too, mama,’” Sara said, her voice high. She moved out so that Tegan could see her behind the cats. “They miss you, too, Teetee.”

“Maybe we could bring them here some time,” Tegan suggested as she watched Holiday and Mickey jump back down into the floor.

Sara sat up straight and smiled. “Yeah, we could try that, I bet. I’m not sure how they would handle flying, though.”

“Yeah,” Tegan nodded and looked back down the hallway, noting that everything was clear. “Mom called you my girlfriend earlier.”

“She what?” Sara asked, shocked.

“She called you my girlfriend, and then I told her you weren’t, so she called you my wife,” Tegan informed.

“And what did you say?” Sara asked.

“I told her to stop, and that I was gonna tell you she was being mean to me,” Tegan replied with a smile. “You’re supposed to give her a stern talking to.”

“Okay, I’ll remember to do that,” Sara laughed.

The twins talked on for another few hours before they began to feel their bodies crave sleep. Sara tried to stifle a yawn as she watched Tegan do the same. They both failed, yawning at the same time, causing them to giggle.

“I think it’s bedtime, baby,” Sara said, wiping her eyes.

“Yeah, I think so,” Tegan replied. “I’ll text you when I get up in the morning, okay?”

“You’d better,” Sara laughed. “I live for your good morning texts.”

“Will do. Goodnight, Sasa.” Tegan kissed her hand and turned it to the camera. “Love you, baby.”

Sara kissed her hand and did the same as Tegan had done. “Love you, too. Night, Teetee.”

Tegan watched as Sara switched off her camera and logged out before doing the same. She shut her computer before going about all the things she had to do and headed to bed. She climbed into bed and smile as she set her alarm, snuggling in under the covers.

Just like the good old days.


End file.
